fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Training on The Mountain
"Hmm it's funny though I never thought I would be teaching another Dragon Slayer" Nagisa said sitting on the cold mountain. It was Snowing on the Mountain, it seemed it might become a snow storm later. This was one reason Nagisa was wearing a big fur coat. The other reason was her belly. Mizore was standing in an open area with Infinie on her head with a tiny jacket on to stay warm while Mizore was just wearing her normal clothes unfazed by the coldness. "Yay! I finally get to learn how to use my magic! Thank you again Nagisa!" Mizore claimed with a smile with Infinie nodding with agreement. "You're Welcome it's my pleasure" she said waving at Infinie. "You know I once heard from a friend that Ice Dragon Slayer Magic originally came from Water Dragons that moved to cold environments". She then got up and stretched a little. " Sadly that friend couldn't make it." Infinie waved back at Nagisa while still laying on top of Mizore's head. "Well I'm just grateful that someone knows some type of Dragon Slayer magic to teach me," Mizore claimed as she rubbed the back of her neck shyly. Nagisa giggles. "You're fine Mizore trust me most of my knowledge of my Slayer Magic comes from my own experience with it, to be honest for awhile I didn't know I could change the Water's form like to Ice or steam or even fog so you are fine." Nagisa said yawning slightly at the end. "I guess you're right hehe thanks for making me feel better Nagisa," Mizore claimed happily as she lifted up Infinie and carried her in her arms. "So I guess we should start off we checking out your Magical Aura please show me it" Nagisa asked. "I'm not gonna go hard on your training BTW so if you need a sparring partner I'd suggest either your sis or possibly Nova". Nagisa seemed a little fatigued. "Okay, Infinie go and sit by Nagisa," Mizore claimed and the little Exceed flew out of her hands and sat next to Nagisa. "Okay here we go," Mizore thought as she began to gather magical energy. After a few moments a small icy blue aura appeared around Mizore. "Hmm I see that you have a good control of your Magic" she says petting Infinie. She then places Infinie on her head and giggles. "So howuch do you know about your Ice Dragon Slayer Magic besides that it effects your Ice-Make." "Well it gives me the ability to eat ice and gain energy from it and that there are many levels of abilities I can gain once I train more like Dragon Force and that it is a rare kind of magic and also that I can get motion sickness from vehicles," Mizore explained trying to remember more of what she was taught by her dragon, Glacier, and books she's read. "You can Also get a dual element mode but those can be ver y taxing at first" Nagisa says. "And Dragon Force isn't the easiest thing to obtain. We also have Secret Spells although I wouldn't know the one's for Ice, although I could possibly figure them our being a water Dragon. And a few Dragons teach what are known as Ultimate Spells which are a last resort sadly I will not teach a Ultimate Spell for they are too risky and can Possibly kill if you do not have your max Magic Capacity at the time of Casting for now let's see your roar Attack try hitting that big rock over there." Nagisa points at a nearby Giant boulder. "And no avalanches please". "Okay! Ice Dragon Slayer: Roar," Mizore chanted sending an ice beam from her mouth towards the boulder managing to break it enough to become smaller boulders. "Hmm you know a roar is mainly used for offense right well a powered down roat can be used as let's a distraction or as a way to be defensive although that's just a tactic I've learned although I can alter my roar a lot" Nagisa then breathes in a small bit of the Air. "Water Dragon's secondary Roar: Ice breath" Nagisa then releases a stream of Ice from her mouth to decimate the remaining smaller bpulders. This breath also has the uncanny ability of freezing the air around it. "Another strategy a user of Ice can do is freeze the air around their breath Attack" Nagisa giggles. "Sorry my Sis taught me that the hard way by using her breath to freeze my water body". "Wow that's cold," Mizore claimed not realizing she made a pun. "So I should try freezing the air now huh, Ice Dragon Slayer: Ice Mist," Mizore chanted concentrating her normal roar into an icy mist freezing a bit of the air around her but then the mist turned into her normal roar and hit the ground making a small hole covered in ice. "Oops my bad," Mizore claimed shyly. Nagisa giggles. "Yea it does take a little bit go get used to" Nagisa said. "Altering a roar not the easiest thing to do mainly since we are used to using our regular roar type, here trying freezing this water bottle first." Nagisa then handed Mizore a water bottle. "Do it the regular waythis time". "Ah okay, Ice Dragon Slayer: Roar," Mizore chanted sending an ice beam to the water bottle freezing it and also a bit of the ground Mizore placed it on. "Awesome but can you freeze things just by touching them?" Nagisa asked. "Yeah," Mizore claimed as she grabbed a pebble from the floor and froze it. Nagisa then Touched the ground causing most of it within a ten meter to freeze and turn into Ice. "Hehe I'm not that proficient in Ice Magic but I atleast understand how to freeze things". "That's pretty cool, Nagisa," Mizore claimed as she looked at the ice beneath her. "Hmm I guess you could call it a slip of genius" Nagisa said as part of the Ice behind Mizore turned into an arm and hand. This arm and hand then tried to cause Mizore to trip. "Ah! Nagisa!" Mizore claimed in a whiny voice as she fell on her butt. She stood up and started laughing. "Hmmm you say something" Ngisa said petting Infinie as she acted all innocent. All Nagisa got was slight snoring because Infinie had fallen asleep on her head. "Haha you get use to it," Mizore said inbetween giggles. "Hehe it's fine, you know I never had an Exceed of my own" Nagisa said picking up Infinie and putting her in her lap. "It was kind of weird though when I found her, I was taking a break from hiking and I bumped into her egg that was covered with a lot of snow, and without second thought I ended up taking her with me," Mizore explained with a smile looking at her sleeping best friend. "Hmmm sounds like that was a good day for you" Nagisa said "It was," Mizore claimed happily. "Okay now what should I do Nagisa?" Mizore questioned realizing they are off track.